Ghosts of My Past
by WhoWouldntLoveAMarauder
Summary: Ever wonder why Alfred F Jones, self proclaimed hero, is afraid of ghosts? The answer may be simpler than what you think. Warnings*chibis, flashbacks, ACE family and NO PAIRINGS* Guest starring a Cute Canadian and Ol Big Brows. One shot.


Hello people, WhoWouldntLoveAMarauder here!

I had a random oneshot idea come to me, if this is similar to any other fanfic it is simply a counicidence! And if you have realized I cannot spell, it is due to,the fact this is thisbwas typed on my phone, so... Yeah.

Disclamer: last time I checked, I couldn't draw or write in japanese, so I obviously don't own Hetalia!

On with the stroy!

Hello, the hero here, aka America, aka Alfred F. Jones. As you know, I am afraid of absolutelly nothing. Well, . Sense ill never admit it outloud, I figured I could admit it in writing. I might have a slight fear of ghosts. Well, maybe not a slight fear. Well, maybe a major fear. but, wait, the hero has a completely legit reason why hes afraid of ghosts. For realz yo. It all started like this...

*THIS IS A FLASHBACK*

It was a quiet Tuesday in the Kirkland household. The rain poured outside. I sat by the window watching the droplets race down the window, silently rooting for certian droplets to win. So basically I was bored out of my mind.

My shy older brother Mattie was having Mr. Britian read him a story. I refused to hear the same story that I heard every night again. It was Mattie's favourite. It had to do with some guy called King Arthur or something. I think Mr. Britian likes to tell us it because his Christian name(1) is Arthur.

Anyways, my stomach started rumbeling, like no lie, it sounded like a giant monster, so I go to the kitchen to get something. I figured anything I made would still be more ediable than anything could make.

So I'm in the kitchen and I hear a plate crash onto the floor. That kinda scared me. Then I heard something I would never forget. Mattie calling for me.

Matthew said in a whisper" Alfie, go get , the ghost, he's got me. He said hes coming for you next. Alfie, I'm scared." I couldn't see him, but I figuted the ghost had got him.

With my eyes brimming with tears, I run from the kitchen wailing ," Mr. Britian,sir, come quick, the ghosts has Mattie! Its comeing for me next!"

In my state of fear, I didn't hear my brothers peals of laughter from the kitchen.

Mr. Britian meet me in the hallway massaging his temples. "America," he said in a displeased voice, " whats the problem?"

I ran up to him and latched onto his leg, burying my face into his pantleg, wailing all the while.

"Oh, poppet," he said in a softer manner, "what has you all riled up?"

"Mr. Britian, s-sir," I hiccuped, " The gh-gh-gh-ghost, h-he's got M-Mattie. He s-said he w-was coming for m-me next!" I then broke out into a new set of sobs. Mr Britian picked me up by then and wad rocking me.

He finally said, "Do you think it might just be your elder brother playing a joke you?"

"No!" I cried, outraged that he would even think Mattie would do something like that to me.

"Well then," he started,"lets go and see your so called 'ghost'."

And so we venture into the kitchen and theres Mattie picking up the broken plate, laughing all the while.

"Matthew, did you startle your brother?" Mr. Britian said with a frown on his face.

Mattie gulped, "Yes, sir, but-"

"No buts Canada, you frightened your brother. You have to be responsable, you are his elder brother after all. He frightens easily."

"Oui, I just wanted to teach him to notice me..." Mattie said in his whisper like voice, tears pooling in his violet eyes.

"Why is raising colonies so difficult?" Mr. Britian said in an exasperated voice.

*THIS IS THE END OF A FLASHBACK*

From that day forward I was afraid .

It may have seemed like a bad day, but I learned an important lesson.

I watched through time everybody starting to forget and look over Mattie, even Iggy, who helped raise him.

I never forgot him, ever. He is my elder brother afterall.

Till next time my trusty journal,  
'Murica!

Fin~

Wasn't that cute :3 . So here I was like ' america is afraid of ghosts, but yet he has a nearly invisible brother, and BAM! A story. Well Canada was around 8 and America around 6. I always pegged them as twins (Mattie will always be older in my eyes, but in this story, I felt there had to be a age gap.

(1) I am currently reading great expectations and pip calles a first name a Christian name and thats a English book from 1861 so I feel this is a term they would use!

Fav and review, WHOWOULDNTLOVEAMARAUDER.


End file.
